


Be A Good Boy For Daddy

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: StarkerBingo2019 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Food Kink, Little Space, M/M, Plushophilia, Starker Bingo 2019, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: little!Peter and daddy have some fun. This might possibly be the fluffiest smut I’ve ever written.Starkerbingo prompt=plushophilia
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerBingo2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411078
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	Be A Good Boy For Daddy

Peter hops around excitedly, tugging on his daddy’s sleeve. “Daddy daddy! Stop workin’ ‘n take care to me!”

Tony smiles fondly, putting down his tools. Peter is always so cute when he’s little. “Okay baby boy. What do you need from daddy?”

Peter hums, thinking for a moment. “I hungy daddy. Wan snack!”

Tony nods, taking Peter’s hand and leading him to the kitchen. “Alright baby. What snack do you want? You want some fruit?”

Peter gasps, nodding and bouncing again. “Pineapple!!!!”

Tony smiles fondly and gets some of the fruit into a bowl, handing it to Peter. “Here you go baby. You wanna watch Tv?”

Peter gasps and nods, taking one pineapple chunk and biting Into it. He squeals as it goes down his hand and his chin, licking up the juice from his fingers. “Paw Patrol daddy!!!!”

Tony smiles fondly, eyes darkening with lust. He takes Peter to the living room, watching his baby be an absolute fucking tease without even meaning to.

After Peter is done making an absolute mess of his face and fingers—god Tony wishes it wasn’t pineapple juice but something else, Peter giggles, wiggling in his daddy’s lap restlessly. “Daddyyyyyyy! I wanna play!”

Tony smiles, turning down the episode of Paw Patrol they were watching. “Yeah? What do you wanna play baby boy?”

Peter thinks for a moment, still squirming. “I wanna play wif my stuffies daddy pease.” He nods to himself, happy with his decision. 

Tony chuckles softly to himself. God, his baby is so adorable. “Okay baby. Can I trust you to not make a mess, or do I need to keep you in your diaper?”

Peter pouts, and shakes his head. “No dipey! I wanna be good boy daddy.”

Tony nods, kissing Peter’s forehead. “Alright honey. Which stuffie do you want, baby boy?”

Peter jumps off of Tony’s lap and runs to their ‘play room’. Tony shakes his head fondly, following quickly behind Peter. Peter looks around, looking at all his options. He has his Ironman stuffie. His daddy bought him that for their ‘versary! But it’s small and Peter likes to cuddle that one when he misses his daddy when he’s at work. 

He looks at the giant bunny in the corner, and he smiles. He can sit in that one’s lap, and sometimes daddy likes to tape a toy to that one so Peter’s butt can feel good too! Maybe that one…

He gasps as he sees the one he decides he wants. It’s his stuffed puppy. It’s about half the size of him, and he likes it because when he plays with it, his daddy says he looks like a cute little puppy. And Peter likes when his daddy says nice tings like dat!

He grabs the puppy toy and lays the puppy on his back, and then runs to Tony. “Daddy! I wan dat one pease. No diapey?”

Tony smiles, eyes slightly darker now. He nods, helping Peter out of his diaper. “Okay baby boy, you can play with your stuffie.

Tony takes a seat in the very comfy arm chair he has in the corner of the room, specifically for this purpose. “Be a good baby for daddy, okay Petey?”

Peter nods, running over to his stuffie and whining as he drags his little baby cock against the stomach his doggy. His mouth hangs open and he mewls, humping without any hesitation. 

Tony hums and strokes his own cock as he watches. God, his baby is just so cute! Little, he doesn’t ever feel embarrassed. It’s perfect for Tony. Peter is perfect for Tony. “Looks at you, Petey. So cute for your daddy. So eager, like a cute little puppy. Daddy loves watching you play with your stuffies. Daddy loves seeing you so happy and carefree.”

Peter whines, speeding up his hips because it feels god. He looks at his daddy, his pretty eyes filling with tears from how much he’s feeling. “Daddy, it feels so good! I wanna make a mess, daddy!”

Tony hums as he thinks for a minute. On one hand, he would love to see Peter’s stuffie covered in his cum. An innocent object turned obscene. On the other, He’ll have to wash it, which is always a pain. 

Fuck it. It’s worth it. “Okay baby boy, you can make your mess. finish for daddy.”

Peter mewls and moans, panting heavily as he tries to reach that super good feeling. He whines, high pitched and loud as he paints his cute little stuffie with his cum. 

Tony stands, walking over and still stroking himself. “Stay right there baby, don’t move for daddy.”

Peter yawns sleepily, smiling sweetly up at his daddy. “Otay daddy.” He stays still, his cock resting on the now ruined stuffed animal. 

Tony grunts and speeds up his hand, cumming on the toy too, covering it and Peter’s cock. He pants after, trying to catch his breath. 

Peter giggles, sticking his tongue out cutely. “Daddy! You made a mess too!”

Tony smiles lovingly, helping his baby boy stand. “I did, baby. Daddy’s sorry.” He kisses Peter on the lips softly. “Let’s get you into bath time, okay?”

Peter squeals happily. “Baf time!”


End file.
